KISS
by Cutebei
Summary: "I don't accept kiss from guys" – Jeon Jungkook "Taehyung-ah, you can kiss him (Jungkook) later" – Kim Namjoon. VKOOK.BxB.


Kim Taehyung 3 Jeon Jungkook

BOYxBOY | T+

Ku persembahkan buat Kak Christal Alice

If you don't like, step back please.

.

.

" _I don't accept kiss from guys_ " – Jeon Jungkook

" _Taehyung-ah, you can kiss him (Jungkook) later_ " – Kim Namjoon

.

.

.

Selesai recording V-app, Jungkook cemberut tidak ingin berbicara karena perkataan Kim Bodoh Namjoon, leader yang katanya-kenyataannya- memilik IQ diatas rata-rata, yang selalu mengintili princess bangtan yang merangkup menjadi eommanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Seokjin.

Jungkook benar-benar kesal, selain karena perkataan Namjoon barusan, ia juga kesal karena sanggahannya. Ugh-apakah _dia_ melihat siaran langsung di V-app mereka tadi? Demi semua boneka Mario koleksi Seokjin hyung, Jungkook tengah resah sekarang. Meratapi nasibnya nanti saat _dia_ datang ke Norway.

Ya, mereka tengah di Norway, berlibur sekaligus menjalankan sebuah project rahasia untuk ARMY. Tentu semua anggota ikut, tidak terkecuali _dia,_ ya _dia_ aliennya bangtan yang akan menyusul mereka ke Norway setelah menyelesaikan syuting drama perdananya, Hwarang.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok aliennya bangtan? _Dia_ yang sedari tadi membuat Jungkook si manis bergigi kelinci ini resah adalah Kim Taehyung-nya. Kekasih Jeon Jungkook dengan sejuta pesonanya. Namun untuk saat ini ini, Taehyung memberikan keresahan tersendiri kepada Jungkook.

Katakan Jungkook berlebihan, namun ini benar-benar darurat karena Jungkook sedang tidak bercanda dengan rasa resahnya ini saat ia mengecek ponsel pintarnya, setelah melakukan recording V-app. Sebuah Line masuk, tidak lain tidak bukan dari Taehyung, dan demi rahang tegas taehyung yang menawan, Jungkook lemas detik itu juga.

 _"_ _I'll kiss you hard little bunny. Wait me._ "

Dan rasanya Jungkook ingin cepat-cepat terbang ke Negara lain tanpa menunggu kedatangan Taehyung ke Norway, karena iya benar-benar belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Taehyung saat ini. Katakan ia pengecut atau bermental tempe, karena bagaimanpun perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Taehyung, akan selalu dia tepati dan dia lakukan. Ck.

.

.

.

"ah"

Sebuah helaan nafas lega lolos dari bibir Jungkook, tubuhnya terasa lebih baik setelah berendam di bathtub. Jungkook berjalan ke ujung ruangan, membuka koper nya, memilah setelan santai untuk dipakainya tidur.

Selesai dengan acara pakai bajunya, Jungkook kemudian membaringkan tubuh bongsornya ke atas kasur. Mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuk berbaring, merasa cukup nyaman, tangannya meraih ponsel pintar juga headset yang tergeletak diatas nakas.

Jungkook benar-benar menikmati waktu santainya menjelajahi dunia maya dengan dua headset menggantung di kedua telinganya. Sesekali bibirnya bersenandung mengikuti lagu, terikik atau mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannyapun tidak kalah sibuk, bergerak kesana-kemari, menekan ini dan itu.

Semuanya terasa menyenangkan dan Jungkook benar-benar hampir melupakan Taehung, hingga acara santainya terganggu saat seseorang menarik lepas kedua headset yang menggantung di telinganya. Membuat jungkook mendongakkan kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk menatap ponsel. Baru saja ia ingin mengomel kepada seseorang yang mengganggu waktu santainya, namun bibirnya terasa kelu saat menyadari seseorang yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya.

"T-tae hyung"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya lucu, matanya mengerjap sesekali, tidak menyangkan Taehyung sudah sampai. "Aku pulang kookie" dan rasanya Jungkook ingin menggelamkan wajahnya saat ini juga ke dalam selimut karena Taehyung benar-benar nyata dan tengah berada diatas tubuhnya.

Taehyung terkekeh, lalu kemudian mengecup ujung hidung mancung Jungkook, "merindukanku bunny?" Taehyung berbisik rendah, membuat wajah Jungkook semakin memerah, ditambah bibir taehyung hanya berjarak beberapa centi diatas wajahnya.

Jungkook mengangguk cepat, kerja otak dan tubuhnya benar-benar tidak sinkron saat ini kaena anggukan tadi merupakan kerja reflex dari otaknya. Mata bulatnya menatap Taehyung dengan begitu menggemaskan, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, dengan gigi kelinci yang nampak malu-malu telihat dari celah bibirnya.

Taehyung tersenyum mendapat respon menggemaskan dari Jungkook, tangannya terulur mengelus pipi tembah Jungkook yang kini bersemu merah yang kemudian turun mengelus bibir Jungkook, menekannya lembut.

Jungkook menelan ludah susah payah, matanya tidak lepas dari semua pergerakkan Taehyung. Dari mata Taehyung yang menatap bibirnya penuh minat, dari lidah Taehung yang menjilat ujung bibirnya sedniri dan silanya membuat Jungkook tergoda. Ugh, Jungkook butuh oksigen saat ini juga, terlebih saat Taehyung semakin merendahkan wajahnya, membuat Jungkook reflex memejamkan matanya dengan cepat, tangannya meremas ujung selimut dengan gugup, dan jangan lupakan jantungnya yang meloncat-loncat tidak karuan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Jungkook mengernyit bingung lalu cepat-cepat membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mendapati Taehyung tengah berbaring diatasnya, dengan wajah yang tenggelam diantara leher jenjangnya.

Jungkook terkekeh, menghembuskan nafas lega. Iya cukup bersyukur namun juga kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan ciuman dari Taehyung. Ayolah, meskipun Jungkook sempat resah karena Taehyung akan memberikannya sebuah ciuman panjang-ini fikiran Jungkook-, bukan hanya sekedar kecupan atau lumatan lembut, namun didasar hatinya Jungkook benar-benar excited dan benar-benar merindukan sentuhan Taehyung meski baru berpisah beberapa hari.

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus kepala TAehyung. Lalu kemudian menggeser tubuh Taehyung lembut, agar tertidur disampingnya. Tangan JUngkook terulur menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, dan mulai bergerumul pada tubuh Taehyung, mecari posisi senyaman mungkin.

"selamat tidur Tae-hyungie"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

UPS

.

.

.

"umh"

Jungkook bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, bibirnya terasa basah dan penuh. Apakah ia tengah bermimpi? Tepi mengapa mimpinya terasa nyata. Jungkook rasa ia perlu memastikannya, dengan rasa kantung yang masih menjalar, Jungkook membuka kelopak matanya pelan, dan matanya seketika melebar saat mendapati Taehyung diatas tubuhnya, tengah mendominasi bibir seksinya.

Merasa ada pergerakkan dari Jungkook, Taehyung berhenti melancarkan aksinya. Lalu menengadah mnedapati wajah bangun tidur jungkook yang memerah sempurna dengan mata membulat kucu.

"selamat pagi bunny"

1 detik

2 detik

3 de-

"DASAR ALIEN MESUM! MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUHKU"

Terimakasih kepada otak mesum Taehyung dan pekikan Jungkook dipagi hari yang membangunkan anggota bangtan yang lain.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Udah beneran END yaa wkwwk ini masih buat Kak Al dan para pembaca yang bersedia membacanya wkwk maafkan ff gaje ini, dengan alur berantakan, typo dimana-mana, dan jalan cerita pasaran dan feel yang gak kerasa. Ini hanya terinspirasi dari perkataan Jungkook sama Namjoon waktu di Vapp wkwk otakku lansung aneh-aneh aja mikirnya?/ g

Buat kak Al, maafkeun kalau gak sesuai ekspetasi dan mengecewakan. Lain waktu aku bikin lagi yang wahwah deh wkwk

Makasih yang udah sudi baca ff gk mutu ini, kritik dansarannya sangat dinanti di kotak review bagi yang berkenan XD


End file.
